Household appliances may have undesirable effects when the appliances are operated improperly. For example, such undesirable effects may occur when household appliances are operated by someone who is unfamiliar with correct procedures for operating the appliances and/or who lacks the requisite physical or mental capacity to use the appliances safely.
Accordingly, some appliances permit the primary user to prevent or limit other users' ability to operate the appliances. However, in some instances it may be useful to override such limitations.